Brave
by Miss Lily Rose Snape
Summary: She was rhythmic positively, absolutely rhythmic.
1. Chapter 1

She was rhythmic positively, absolutely rhythmic.

Quinn watched as the womans body swayed to the guitar. As the guitarist plucked, her hips created a harmony, melody and base. There were no words, really, to describe her siren body.

The café was quaint, just a small dive on the corner of here and there. Quinn visited it when work became especially daunting. The orders were really rolling in and she hadn't had a reprieve in quite some time. So here she sat, in the dark corner of a nameless café, sipping tea and filling the air around her with her musk.

Quinn was sure she hadn't noticed her. And after nearly four years, she wasn't sure it was even her. She was older now, obviously. Her hair lengthened and was a little lighter. Her body remained frail but her hips had grown to maturity. She rather enjoyed the scene Rachel was making. It wasn't out of the ordinary nor was she becoming a nuisance.

If she were brave she would tell Rachel she could watch her all night. But she isn't brave merely a woman who needs shields and masks to hide her insecurities and past oppressions. She isn't brave, but she would like to be.

As the song ended Rachel took her seat. Her dark eyes turned disappointed. Quinn would play forever, for her. She would take up the art herself. She would practice night and day until she mastered the wretched wood, for her.

But those are things someone brave would do.

Rachel was surrounded by her friends, musical arts students it seemed. They each took turns ordering tea and various other drinks. She wasn't one for alcohol and it seemed neither was Rachel. She spoke and Quinn strained to hear, she was too far away to make any sense of her voice, but her comrades all began laughing not just giggles or smirks, but light emitting belly laughs. It was as if her hips weren't enough, she had the ability to enlighten an entire group by her tales and quips.

She could fall in love with that, if only she was brave.

Shee drank in the shape of Rachel's profile, the way her hair tucked defiantly behind her curved ear, the slight slope of her nose and its rounded tip. He saw her lips, fuller now, plump against the cup as she sipped. If she didn't know any better she would say that the world ended in that finite line between the cup and her lips, and when they finally met it was as if the cup greeted her grasping onto her pale pink flesh and never wanting to let go.

As the Rachel took up again, she rose and turned just so and caught her eye. Her heart and breath both stopped.

It was the first Rachel had seen Quinn since the last day of school. Rachel didn't know why but her aura was calling to her now. She was never one to put stock in Spiritual Arts but she felt Quinn's soul calling her.

As Rachel made her way slowly to her table, her breath hitched. Rachel's hips took it upon themselves to sway, since when did walking allow for swaying? Why was she so enchanting? As Quinn's eyes rose from Rachel's denim clad hips to her tight white jumper she almost missed the strip of skin peaking from between, almost. She was nearly salivating.

"Quinn Fabray," she called.

"Rachel Berry," her return was weak but her brain refused to process any more information than the soft cup-caressing lips speaking to her. "Would you like…to sit?" She almost second guessed herself. Not sure if she should travel this road or if she should retreat, the door was only a few short steps away.

"Actually, I was just going for a dance."

Quinn's eyes moved from Rachel's lips to her eyes, "Of course." Of course she was going for a dance her eye sight was still as keen as it always was.

"I was going to ask you to join me."

Her mouth opened to respond, then closed, then opened, she was at a loss. If she were brave she would say yes. However, Quinn was not brave. She was a foolish woman who pranced in the body of a brave woman. "A dance?"

"Yes, unless you would rather just watch." Her eyes emblazon with something akin to humor and a flicker of lust. Rachel _had_ noticed her earlier. She knew the moment she stepped into the room. She could feel her night's eyes watching her every movement. It thrilled her.

She was caught, shit. What a fool. Rachel had seen her watch her dance. Rachel had noticed her. If she were brave she would stay and dance. If she were brave she would accept her invitation and grasp her hips and move with her. However, she merely cast his eyes down to look at the floor, head falling only slightly. She could feel the shame cascade upon her like a tidal wave.

That's when Rachel did it. Standing in front of Quinn, her hips began to sway, her feet inching closer together then further apart. Her hands exploring her own sides as her gentle movements caressed the air. Quinn could smell her perfume as she moved space, time standing still so she could watch. She was captivated. Rachel's eyes never left Quinn's, she watched as they made love to her hips and stomach, falling on her hands and up her arms, sinking down to catalogue her breasts. She watched as they climbed to her neck, lips, taking in her tinged-pink cheeks, finally falling into her eyes. She felt beautiful, breathtaking, stunning. It didn't happen often, she felt this feeling fleetingly. But at this moment, nothing could break her confidence.

When Rachel reached her hand out to her, Quinn shivered. This woman was dancing for her, Quinn Fabray. The sparse lit café in combination with the very few patrons allowed for privacy, and dare she say it—intimacy. She took her life raft in her hand and stood.

Time was moving so slow. The woman before her was, for the moment, hers. They began a slow dance, just gentle sways of the hips, their hands, on each others hips. Quinn's hand moved from Rachel's hip to the small of her back, rubbing circles and pulling her tighter to her body. Quinn wouldn't fancy herself a dancer, but she knew the basics.

As they pressed tighter Rachel's head fell to Quinn's cheek and she took the opportunity to place her lips on her hairline. It wasn't a kiss. It was Quinn's promise. Rachel leaned into her and turned her head, her eyes traveling up Quinn's shirt, up to her chin, to her lips, nose, eyes. Finally, she met Quinn's lips with her own. It was a kiss. It was also her promise.

Rachel's lips left hers and met her ear, "Care for a walk?"

Quinn wasn't brave but it was okay, as Rachel was brave enough for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

The night air was thick, too heavy for the autumn night. Both welcomed the city noises, keeping them from escaping into their own skulls. They remained silent in their rush to Rachel's flat, at least she assumed that's where they was headed, she stayed in pace with Quinn but somehow was directing her.

Quinn would like to have thought she was in charge, she was the leader and Rachel merely followed in time. Rachel would always lead her, she knew that. She led her to recovery four years ago after her suicide attempt. She led Quinn to the street four minutes ago. Who can only imagine where she would lead her 4 hours from now? But oh, oh there was hope and truly, she had hoped enough for the both of them.

Rachel's flat was small with one room off to the back and a tiny kitchen to the right. It was quaint and, obviously, filled with musical theatre posters and cd's. This was Rachel Berry, what else would she fill her world with? Quinn took a seat on the sofa, which acted as a barrier between kitchen and living area, while Rachel brought water to boil.

Once the kettle screamed, Rachel danced to a small table and laid out the tea. So, maybe she didn't exactly dance, but in Quinn's mind every time her body moved it was a dance. She was positive Rachel made the world ashamed that it didn't move with such poise.

"I missed you." Rachel was direct, simple, and unyielding. When courage dictated Quinn turn to face her she was curled up on the other end of the sofa, knees drawn to her chest guarding herself.

"Is that so?" She was skeptical, it had been four years. Surely she was an afterthought. Merely a girl Rachel once knew. A girl she once nursed back to sanity. Rachel rolled her eyes, but Quinn really wasn't trying to infuriate her, honest. "I only say this, Berry, because it has been quite some time. You never called."

"Neither did you." The truth left a sting beneath her breast.

"You are once again correct," her voice became quiet, almost a whisper, "You are always correct." She took a deep breath, unsure of herself, "I wanted to I even picked up my phone time and time again. I began thinking about what I would say. I made up thousands of conversations in my head of what we would say, I'm almost sure of it. After weeks and months, I figured you had moved on. I read of your engagement to Finn…and then of your disengagement. I had my phone prepared to call you but…I couldn't. I am not brave Rachel. Years of a dissatisfied life have taught me not to hope."

Rachel had tears in her eyes, down her cheeks. "Quinn, why is it that I think so much of you and yet you think so little of yourself?" She moved closer, on her knees beside Quinn, looking into her eyes. She brushed her hands along Quinn's arm. As Rachel leaned in Quinn could only pray. She prayed to every deity she could remember, she prayed one would help her not fuck this up.

As their lips once again met they fell into each other. Not just physically but mentally and spiritually as well. Quinn could feel their souls connecting as the kiss deepened and then deepened still. She was almost positive she was somewhere between Rachel's small and large intestines and yet she crawled within her body, seeking refuge from the storm.

It was really all she needed to know, that Rachel felt something for her. Rachel cared about her. It happened only rarely but for once, she was happy with her lot. She didn't know where it would lead—a kiss was just a kiss—but it was a start. This, she realized, would take courage and if Rachel felt Quinn was brave, well for fuck's sake she could be brave.

With their bodies slightly glistening from their bedroom romp, she laid still, her cheek on Rachel's thigh, between her legs and said, "I could live here, you know?"

"Quinn, this place is tiny!" She laughed; she could live in Rachel's laugh. Quinn flipped on her stomach and wrapped her arms under Rachel's thighs, bringing Rachel's sex closer to her face.

"I don't mean the flat, love, I mean between your legs. I could live my life until I was a wrinkled old fool with this being my only sustenance." She was being crude but she decided it was time to quit being guarded. Remember, she was trying to be brave.

She watched as Rachel laughed, her breasts bouncing and arms grasping her face in shock and embarrassment. "I hardly doubt that…"

Before she could finish, Quinn's tongue took the initiative to shut her up. She ran it in the juncture between her lips, parting them slightly and slowly travelling up. Before reaching her sweetest head Quinn sucked one lip into her mouth massaging it with her tongue and lips and with a pop she moved to the other, continuing the treatment. She looked into Rachel's glossy eyes, she saw as Rachel brought one hand to her own breast and her other to Quinns hair she rubbed her scalp and pulled her closer to her sweet heat.

Quinn allowed her tongue to swipe Rachel's clitoris, once, then twice, sucking it into her mouth and gently allowing her teeth to scrape the nub, Rachel shuttered, so Quinn repeated the process before sliding her tongue into Rachel's warmth diving in and tasting her fully. Rachel's cacophony of moans acted as indication that she was close. So Quinn added her long, middle finger within Rachel's folds and moved to suckle once again at her clitoris. Rachel tightened her hold on Quinn's hair pulling her closer and closer still to her sex. Her thighs tightened against Quinn's ears and she roared her name and when she did Quinn was sure that she could climax, again, from that sound alone.

Quinn continued her attention with her finger. Once Rachel's body lost its rigidity she removed her finger and slid up her body she lay down on her side beside Rachee;. As Rachel's eyes met hers she pulled her finger to her mouth and sucked it clean. Quinn wanted her to know how glorious she truly was, she shivered.

"That may have been the single most erotic act I've ever experienced."

Quinn smirked. "I could live here, between your legs, beside your breast, beneath your body. You are Seductive." She kissed Rachel's lips. "Do you taste yourself on my tongue?" She nodded meekly, slightly embarrassed by the thought. "Don't be shy, nothing you say or feel could make me turn think less of you. Nothing you say or do could make me not want you."

"I thought you weren't brave," she smiled, "Are you ready to be brave now?" Rachel rolled Quinn to her back and straddled her, her wet center on her belly. "Are you ready to do this?"

"If you don't recall we did this less than an hour ago…" Not that she cared, she was horny.

"I don't mean that. Although," she turned and slipped her fingers between Quinn's folds, "I see you are rather wet." She started to slowly sink her fingers into her tight hole whilst moving down to sit in the space between Quinn's legs.

Quinn moaned and, without Rachel's hand leaving it's spot, sat up to face her beauty. "That is most distracting…but please, don't stop."

Rachel's lips twitched upward in a most Quinn like smirk. "I mean us. Are you ready for there to be an 'us?' Is that something you would be agreeable to?"

"Dear God Rachel, agreeable?" She laughed and Rachel pushed her fingers roughly further in Quinn and her laugh turned to a moan, Quinn's hips thrusting up slightly. "Yes…by all mercy in the world and in the heavens, yes! Is…this something that, oh please, don't stop…something that you would want?"

Her hand stilled, "If I didn't want you for keeps, you wouldn't be in my bed. Likewise, I wouldn't have my fingers in your beautiful pussy either." Before Rachel could say anymore Quinn pulled her close, pushing their breast against each other, and slipping her own fingers into Rachel's soaking wet sex.

They clung to each other. They were moving together like a dingy in the sea, bobbing in time with the waves and the currents. Quinn was sure at this point that it wasn't sex or release that they sought, it was completion. It was becoming one single entity in two bodies.

Somewhere in the last few tweeks of Rachel's clit she came, Quinn only coming a moment after. As they came down from their high they remained connected, holding each other both so exhausted that if they should let go they may fall into oblivion.

"I could live here, you know."

"Rachel, this is your flat." She was sure she could think of something cleverer, but seeing as how her fingers where still in her vagina in the most delicious way, she figured that would suffice.

Rachel pulled her head off Quinn's shoulder with her hands placed on either side of Quinn's face and stared into her eyes. Their breathing was still labored, "Never leave me. Promise you won't ever leave me."

And with all of the bravery she could muster, she promised.


End file.
